No en vida
by Elvitayea
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de Halloween que escribí, espero que les guste ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de este tipo. (Elsanna)


Esos ojos azul profundo, esa piel de porcelana perfectamente blanca, pelo Rubio platinado como la luna y las estrellas, ella es perfecta, el tiempo que pasaba con ella era inigualable. -Anna, ven conmigo, te enseñare un lugar encantado, donde podremos estar juntas para siempre- me dijo en uno de nuestros encuentros, -sólo tienes que cumplir la condición que ya te he mencionado- su voz era suave, dulce, hermosa. Se acercaba a mi, me abrazaba por mi cintura suavemente, depositaba un beso delicado pero helado en mi mejilla. Ella es perfecta. Sentía que por primera ves en mi vida, estaba enamorada y que con ella a mi lado ya no me faltaba nada.

muchas veces considere su oferta, no era mala idea, ya que después de todo, seguro nadie me extrañaría aquí. Y si, hubo una vez en donde lo intente, pero no funciono, ya que mis padres llegaron justo antes de morir desangrada, y cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, viva.

Pasaron los años, la seguí viendo, y cada vez su imagen era más vivida en mis pensamientos. Dejaba de verla sólo en la noche, para también encontrármela en el día, en todo lugar a donde iba, la imagen de ella aparecía en mi mente.

Decidí ir al psicólogo, para ver si me ayudaba a superarla, no podía vivir más tiempo así. Enamorada de alguien que no existía, de alguien que sólo estaba en mis sueños. Pasaron luego meses de incansables consultas con el psicólogo, muchas reflexiones, muchos ejercicios sobre el subconsciente. Intentaron desde terapia de relajación hasta hipnotismo, nada funcionaba, pero para evitar problemas a futuro, decidí fingir que la había dejado en el pasado, dejando de ir al psicólogo, y tratando de vivir una vida normal.

Ya a mis 17 años de edad recién cumplidos, todavía la sigo viendo, pero ahora en el día a día, y no sólo en mis sueños o pensamientos. La veía en mi cuarto, usando mi laptop o viendo televisión. la veía en mi cocina, preparando alguna comida, y pude observar que le gustaban los sándwiches tanto como a mi.

Empece a comunicarme con ella, tal como lo hacía en mis sueños hace muchos años. Hablábamos de...bueno, en realidad no se, ya que al momento que ella se iba se me olvidaba de que estábamos conversando.

Mis pláticas con ella me hacían de alguna manera muy feliz, después de tiempo pude sentir sus caricias, su tacto frío pero a la vez reconfortante, y poco a poco sentía que la amaba más de lo que ya lo hacía, al punto de que sentía que de alguna manera podría ser peligroso, pero no me importo.

En realidad no paso nada todo ese tiempo, todo era hermoso entre nosotras dos.

Un día el cual pensé que no tendría nada de diferente con respecto a los demás, un impulso dentro de mi me hizo preguntarle algo que no me había atrevido a preguntar en estos años que la llevaba viendo -quien eres en realidad?-

Ella se quedo callada por unos minutos, mirando hacia el vacío, con un pequeño tic en sus ojos, y una mirada preocupante, después de eso, sólo desapareció y no la vi en el resto del día.

Legó la mañana siguiente y ella actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, al final del día le volví a hacer la misma pregunta, a lo que respondió igual que la vez anterior y volvió a desaparecer.

-Anna, últimamente te he visto hablar sola, segura que te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto mi madre -si! Tranquila, estoy bastante bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse- le sonríe falsamente mientras iba nuevamente hacia mi habitación.

Un día, ella de la nada sólo me dijo -esta bien, te contare un poco de quien soy yo, pero el resto de la historia la sabrás a su debido tiempo- a lo que asinti, en ese momento mi vista se nubló, y perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté estaba en un especie de bosque, a lo lejos se veía un fiordo y se escuchaban risas de lo que parecían dos chicas, me levanté rápidamente y me escondí tras unos arbustos. Aunque de allí no me movía más, ya que frente a mis ojos estaba ...otra yo.

Era exactamente igual a mi, tenía mis gestos, mis rasgos, mi voz, todo! A excepción que llevaba un vestido color café con blanco y verde, junto unas botas blancas. Parecía un atuendo de alguna época pasada, época de reyes y reinas, pero no estaba segura.

Vi como mi otra "yo" se acostaba en el pasto de aquella colina inclinada, con su vista hacia el lago, de esta subió otra chica, llevaba un vestido azul marino, con una chaqueta pequeña del mismo color, y su cabello platino en una trenas sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ya sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Elsa, vamos! Apresurate que la vista está hermosa!- dijo la pelirroja. Así que su nombre es Elsa? Todos estos años y no lo sabía.

-ya voy hermanita, tu eres muy rápida! Dame un segundo- respondió la rubia subiendo por la montaña y se sentó delicadamente al lado de ella. espera un segundo...una "yo" del pasado, era su hermana? Que clase de realidad es esta?

No pude escuchar más de su conversación, estaba tratando de analizar el asunto, donde estaba? Porque había otra yo? Que esta pasado?

De un momento a otro sólo pude ver a Elsa acercarse un poco a la otra Anna con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, acariciaba su mejilla, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercó dándole un beso en sus labios, a lo que la pelirroja respondió, besándola con más intensidad. Que es esto!? Elsa esta besando a su propia hermana?! Nuevamente mi mente se nubló, y en lo que pareció poco tiempo, desperté en mi cama, sin nadie a mi lado.

Elsa no volvió a aparecer en 1 semana, en el transcurso de eso, no pude dormir bien, casi no comía, ni podía prestar atención en nada más. Mis padres me preguntaron si quería volver a hablar con el psicólogo, a lo que respondí que no hacia falta, que todo estaría bien.

Elsa apreció a las dos semanas, sólo estaba sentada en mi cama. -ya se que tu nombre es Elsa, y que era tu hermana en algún momento de la historia- le solté sin más. A lo que ella se abalanzo hacia mi, abrazandome -Anna, me recuerdas?- me pregunto con un tono que nunca había escuchado, era vulnerable. -no... Sólo vi una especie de visión de ti, y alguien más que parecía ser yo-. Ella se separó del abrazo y asintió -esta bien, no importa, ya perdí mis esperanzas hace mucho- dijo en un tono bajo y frío, desapareciendo nuevamente.

Esa noche decidí ir a dormir temprano, y esta vez no soñé con Elsa, ni nada parecido, en realidad, no soñé sobre nada. Todo bien, hasta que un fuerte ruido me despertó en medio de la noche. Me levanté y encendí la luz de mi cuarto. Salí silenciosa, al parecer el sonido venía del cuarto de mis padres, y mediante me acercaba más a aquella habitación, sentía un fuerte escalofrío atravesar mi corazón, y al rededor de mi cuello, pero seguí mi camino.

Ojalá no lo hubiera echo, ojalá sólo hubiera seguido durmiendo, ojalá algo más me hubiera pasado a mi para no tener que ver la horrenda escena que se presentaba frente a mis ojos, me desplome en el suelo, y lágrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos.

Mis padres, los que me habían dado la vida, y cuidado exhaustivamente de mi, con amor y cariño, me dieron todo lo necesario para ser feliz, me regalaron su comprensión y su honestidad, ahora se encontraban en su cama cubierta de sangre. Mi madre tenía un cuchillo en su pecho, el cual salía sangre casi desesperadamente, y mi padre estaba en el suelo, donde estaba descuartizado y despojado de sus extermidades. Empece a gritar con fuerza, maldiciendo a cielo y tierra sobre el responsable de este acto grotesco de injusticia y maldad pura, arrodillada en el suelo, velando los cadáveres de mis padres, los cuales se descomponían a una velocidad descomunal.

Estaba perdida, desesperada, no sabía que hacer. A pesar de mis gritos ninguna persona venía hacia acá, sentía que mis llantos eran mudos, que el mundo era sordo frente a mi desgracia. -es tiempo- escuche en una voz, que de cierta manera sabía que era Elsa, pero se escuchaba como una vos demoniaca y asquerosa, no había escuchado cosa más espantosa en toda mi vida, perdí la conciencia otra vez.

Esta vez las escenas no eran nítidas, había un extraño halo oscuro al rededor de las imágenes. Primero veía a Elsa y la otra yo besandose apasionadamente, luego se cortó la escena, ahora aparecían, en una habitación de lo que parecía un castillo, era un cuarto ostentoso, el cual parecía que pertenecía a la realeza, tal vez a una princesa. Se cortó la escena y aparecía un hombre alto y algo Rubio, con traje y corona que parecían de un rey...espera, era idéntico a ...mi papa...

Sólo escuchaba gritándoles a aquellas dos chicas, las cuales estaban semi desnudas y en una misma cama, nuevamente cambió de escena. Ahora el que parecía ser el rey, las dos chicas, y otra mujer...la cual supuse que era la reina, ya que era idéntica a mi propia madre, estaban en lo que parecía una plaza frente al magnífico castillo, una muchedumbre la cual permanecía enojada frente a ellos. "Que les sucederán? Toda la familia está en problemas" pensé...hasta que vi que ambas chicas estaban amarradas de las manos, y los reyes no.

Ahora podía ver una horca, y las dos chicas siendo escoltadas por un hombre alto y Rubio, muy fornido. -muy bien! Ya es hora! Súbalas a la horca! La ejecución debe ser llevada a cargo inmediatamente!- dicto el rey. Ahora si no comprendo nadar son sus propios padres! Como pueden hacerles esto!?. Se volvió a cortar la imagen y lo último que vi fue a dos cadáveres colgando de las cuerdas, y todos los habitantes de ese lugar las abucheaban, gritaban obscenidades y arrojaban objetos a aquellos cuerpos sin vida.

Volví a la realidad, estaba acostada en el charco de sangre que habían dejado mis padres, los cuales seguían allí, justo frente a mis ojos, luego sentí que alguien me abrazaba, y si...era ella.

-ves Anna? Ahora podemos ser felices, ellos no podrán interponerse en nuestro camino. Nuestras almas han sido vengadas- esta vez si era la voz de Elsa, pero muy escalofriante y sombrías...-ya están muertos- me susurro.

No se porque, ni supe lo que paso después de eso, ya que, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que mis padres estaban muertos, sentí que esas palabras me cortaron tortuosamente con cuchillos a lo largo de mi espalda y cuello. De inmediato caí al suelo boca abajo y vi la sangre deslizarse por mis brazos, analice bien...era mi propia sangre.

Lo último que escuche fueron las palabras de la rubia a quien había amado por tantos años

-ahora podremos estar juntas, pero no en vida-


End file.
